


Askbox Fic Collection 8

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [139]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Chantryboom, Drabble, F/M, Food Issues, I can't believe that's not jerky, Multi, Prompt Fic, Reunions, The Dog Ships Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eighth round of askbox fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. m!Mahariel/Merrill - Under the vhenadahl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts), [moodymarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Moodymarshmallow.

Under the vhenadahl is where Theron finds her. Odd that Merrill would have been banished to the flat-ears—or worse, gone to them freely. The sunlight filters dappled through the lush leaves, and an uncharacteristically clean wind rustles them gently as she’s absorbed in her book. If the Warden closes his eyes, he can imagine that he’s home. But closing his eyes would mean him missing her looking up, her eyes growing wide, and joy blossoming across her face as she leaps up to greet him.


	2. Mabari, Warden/[unspecified] - smells like lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Cherith.

The mabari prowls the camp perimeter, on guard for the night. When he hears the giggling, he cocks one ear and heads for the source: his master’s tent. He’s about to charge, when suddenly he catches another scent, one familiar and yet altered somehow. Oh. Oh, good, then. It’s not good for the master to have no outlets of relief.


	3. Nathaniel, m!Cousland, mabari - I can't believe it's not bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Zimrathon

Nate chews idly on the stick of jerky out of his pack as he studies the map. Amaranthine may have been home, but the Blackmarsh was a terrible place and he didn’t fancy becoming lost in the muck for hours. Again. Eventually Warden-Commander Cousland strolls up to him.

“N—Howe.”

“Yes, Commander?”

“That’s not jerky. That’s one of Barry’s dog treats.” The mabari huffles at him, intimating that he would have shared if SOMEBODY had just ASKED beforehand.

He finds it difficult to swallow after that.


	4. Anders - everything turns to red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Moodymarshmallow

Behind the red veil of his eyelids, Anders traps the sight before him; Orsino staring like they’ve all gone mad, Meredith’s mask flaking at the edges, Hawke’s sudden and terrible look of realisation, the red smear of paint across his friend’s nose. When he opens his eyes, the sky is red too; red and raw and open like a wound, and the air roars like a thousand dragons.


End file.
